Dos Amores y un Destino
by sophienovels
Summary: HERMIONE’S POV. ‘¿Por qué estaba sintiendo aquello? ¿Acaso no debía seducir únicamente a Ron? Lo cierto es que Draco Malfoy también me importa, quizá más de lo que jamás imaginé.’ ¿Quién dijo que crecer es fácil? Escenas fuertes. REVIEWS!
1. Capítulo primero: Iniciando el Cambio

* * *

**Hola queridos lectores! Finalmente me decidí a subir mi primer historia, primero y principal no estoy nada convencia de lo que estoy haciendo. Por ende solo pido paciencia y mente abierta, la idea es bastante clara tenemos a una Hermione cansada de su monótona vida y decidida a cambiar rotundamente. A lo largo de los capítulos podrán observar los aciertos y equivocaciones que van guiándo a nuestra protagonista por el difícil camino del crecimiento. Dos amores completamente opuestos, un objetivo que con el tiempo comienza a volverse imparcial e incompleto, la aparición de un nuevo ser. Sexo, alcohol, amistad, romance, ternura.. todo y más se relaciona en esta historia repleta de emociones.

* * *

  
**

_**Prólogo:**_

Frente al espejo se puede observar el reflejo de la castaña y sus ojos color miel se cierran dejando escapar una lágrima que se desliza hasta su labio superior, recorriendo toda su mejilla. Hermione deja escapar un suspiro y luego de abrir nuevamente sus ojos se enfrenta a la verdad. Su cabello ondulado depositado en sus hombros, sus suaves curvas y sus temblorosas manos la hacen entrar en razón. Estaba decida a recuperar el tiempo perdido, estaba cansada de ser considerada una chica aburrida y sin más aspiraciones en la vida que una carrera asegurada en el Ministerio de la Magia.

_**Capítulo primero: Iniciando el cambio**_

'Un peldaño a la vez' Me obligué mientras bajaba las escaleras de la sala común y dejaba atrás el retrato de la dama gorda. Mis pies parecían responder a otro cuerpo, mi mente se hallaba cansada y algo confundida. Divisé a un grupo de estudiantes entre los que se encontraban algunos de mis compañeros de Gryffindor. Antes de recibir algún tipo de invitación para iniciar una conversación, que encontraba completamente sin sentido en estos momentos, apresuré mi paso.

Al llegar al gran salón dirigí la vista hacía mis amigos, allí estaban. Harry y Ron, ambos parecían discutir animadamente sobre algún tema en particular, conociéndolos a ambos puedo afirmar que se trataba de _Quidditch__. _Fijé la vista con mayor atención sobre el pelirrojo, sonreía con esa sonrisa perfecta que me hacía delirar, sus diminutas pero abundantes pecas cubrían su rostro dándole un aspecto infantil pero magnífico.

-Ey! ¿Qué tal?- saludé a mis amigos al mismo tiempo que depositaba mis manos sobre el tablero de ajedrez.

-Herms- Harry pronunció mi nombre a modo de saludo, el era el único que me llamaba de aquella forma, quizás porque Ronald todavía no se atrevía o no lo consideraba pertinente, bufé.

- Iniciábamos una partida de ajedrez Hermione, ¿quieres jugar?- Ahí estaba otra vez, el típico _'Hermione'_, su tono no denotaba emoción y eso me hizo sentir frustrada, después de todo siempre había sido de aquella forma, era hora de aceptarlo y continuar.

- No- pronuncie intentando sonar despreocupada- tengo que terminar mis deberes, el profesor Snape ha decidido arruinar mis vacacio… - Me detuve en seco, _¿Qué estaba haciendo? _ Acaso no debía mostrarme interesante, alegre y _sexy_. Sentí un escalofrío ante aquella palabra, sexy sexy… Por las barbas de Merlín, _¿Cómo iba a mostrarme sexy cuando jamás lo fui? _

Era el momento adecuado para dar comienzo a mi plan, la fase uno consistía en la inminente transformación de mi aspecto. Me despedí de mis amigos argumentando que debía ir a biblioteca en busca de información, en parte era cierto, era necesario recurrir a biblioteca en busca de un libro específico recomendado por Ginny, _'Trucos y consejos para una bruja Hermosa'. _

Acorté la distancia del gran salón a la biblioteca, cuando llegué la bibliotecaria no se sorprendió ante mi presencia simplemente se limitó a asentir levemente con la cabeza, era una clienta frecuente y eso realmente aumentaba aún más mi pesar.

Dediqué la mayor parte de mi tiempo en aquella sala repleta de libros de todos los aspectos que abordaban miles de temas diferentes. Recordé los días que pasaba entre aquellos pasillos, esto era realmente a menudo, para ampliar mi información, para realizar mis trabajos, para descansar y hasta para alejarme de la gente. Con una taza abundante de café y un centenar de libros a mi derecha comencé a recopilar información anotando lo más importante en mi pergamino. No era para realizar un apunte común, no se trataba de los instrumentos Muggles, ni de las funciones del cuerno de dragón, ni mucho menos. Debía aprender a _transformarme_ en una bruja sensual, en una mujer deseada por los hombres y vaya que era una tarea difícil.

Giré mi muñeca para observar mi diminuto reloj de mano y noté que ya había pasado más de la mitad de la tarde entre las cuatro paredes. Suspiré y comencé a redactar sobre un pergamino en blanco la carta dirigida a una reconocida tienda de ropa femenina, con el catálogo en mano fui seleccionando aquellas prendas que iban a favorecerme y relucir mi cuerpo como nunca antes. Cuando terminé releí la carta y noté que había solicitado la mitad de la tienda que estaba ubicada en Hogsmeade, no había marcha atrás. Usaría mi fondo de ahorro escolar, no era muy abundante pero servía en estos momentos.

Me despedí de la bibliotecaria y me dirigí hacía la pajarera, debía encontrar una lechuza desocupada y dispuesta a enviar una carta a último momento. Tomé la pata del animal con cautela, nunca me habían gustado demasiado estos pajarillos pero consideraba que debía ganarme su respeto, por ende até el pergamino con la mayor suavidad posible. Esperaba la respuesta dentro de dos días, el catálogo afirmaba que el plazo de envío era mínimo.

Mientras caminaba hacía el Gran Salón dispuesta a comer algo, me topé con Fred y George Weasley. Al parecer estaban repartiendo folletos, reí con disimulo. Los hermanos del pelirrojo debían estar promocionando sus artículos de venta, sus nuevos chascos, quien sabe. Fred se fijó en mí y su sonrisa desapareció, no comprendí aquello hasta que puede divisar que estaba escondiendo los folletos detrás de su espalda.

- Ey, no voy a decir nada.- intenté farfullar. Querían ocultármelo, soy un desastre no confiaban en mí por ser quien desmantelaba sus negocios clandestinos, ya lo había hecho en una oportunidad con las orejas extensibles y claro que pensaban que no dudaría en hacerlo nuevamente.

- Hermione créeme no es nada personal, solo que…- George había comprendido la indirecta de su hermano y no sabía como decirme que me largara.

- ¿Qué es?- Pregunté automáticamente- Es decir, puedo guardar su secreto.

-Este…- Ambos hermanos se miraron por un segundo y luego volvieron a fijarse en mí, debí de tener un aspecto realmente desesperado.- De acuerdo Granger pero si dices una sola palabra de todo esto nos encargaremos de que repruebes todos tus exámenes.

_Genial_ pensé para mis adentros, se meten con mis notas, con mis exámenes y con mis EXTASIS creyendo que ese es mi punto débil, tal vez sea así pero ya no más, estaba dispuesta a cambiar, a demostrar que no era el cerebrito de Hogwarts y no veía una alternativa mejor que los negocios de los gemelos Weasley.

- Estoy dispuesta a correr tal riesgo. – dije con aire solemne, esto los convenció por completo y finalmente me entregaron el ansiado folleto.

* * *

**Un review con críticas, sugerencias, opiniones, cualquier cosa basta para sacarme una sonrisa. Espero que continuen leyendo esta historia, les prometo que las cosas suceden con rapidéz.

* * *

**


	2. Capítulo segundo: La invitación

**Capítulo segundo: La invitación**

Me reincorporé con lentitud, mi cabeza había pensado todas las opciones posibles sin encontrar la solución adecuada. Entre tanto el folleto permanecía sobre la diminuta mesa de luz junto con el libro de Transformaciones que había leído la noche anterior. Ni siquiera tenía ánimos para estudiar, la idea de una fiesta ilegal me revolvía el estómago. El problema central no era el hecho de que aquella fiesta fuese ilegal, sino más bien el hecho de que jamás había asistido a una, considerándolas aburridas y una simple pérdida de tiempo.

Pero ahora era diferente, había tomado una determinación y me había propuesto firmemente cumplirla, aunque ello pudiera ocasionar malas calificaciones. Suspiré derrotada, no había ninguna excusa coherente para rechazar aquella oferta. Me puse de pie de un salto, el plazo de la entrega de las prendas había finalizado y luego de aquel pensamiento una lechuza de aspecto débil deposito con cautela un grueso paquete que contenía en su totalidad prendas de vestir.

Desgarré el envoltorio y tomé la camiseta de mangas cortas que había solicitado, era de un color morado y tenía un frunce debajo del escote en _V_. Me arranqué la polera con cuello alto y me coloqué la camiseta. Acto seguido tomé la minifalda y pasé ambas piernas dentro de la misma.

Observé mi figura en el espejo, mis piernas eran delgadas, pero sin perder su forma característica. Mis caderas contorneaban mi silueta y formaban una cintura estrecha. Mi busto no era demasiado grande, pero la pubertad había hecho lo suyo otorgándome un tamaño mediano.

Me dirigí al baúl de Ginny Weasley, mi amiga poseía una extensa colección de zapatos Muggles. Me decidí por unos con taco alto, negros y con una pequeña flor en su extremo. Mi cabello estaba algo revuelto, suspiré frustrada, iba a necesitar una sarta de hechizos si quería dejarlo liso y con brillo.

_¿Cómo era posible que supiera realizar encantamientos protectores y nada relacionado con el cabello?_

Un cuarto de hora necesité para terminar de peinarme, había logrado alisarlo _(nada parecido a la perfección, pero era mi mejor intento)_ y había realizado unos finos bucles en las puntas. Coloqué con suavidad una flor de seda sobre mi cabello formando una media cola en el centro de mi cabeza.

Ahora sí, solo faltaba la peor parte: el maquillaje. En ese instante Ginny cruzó la puerta de nuestra habitación y se quedo perpleja mientras sus ojos escrutaban mi ropa.

- ¿Hermione Granger es la misma persona que se encuentra delante de mis ojos?- preguntó incrédula.

- Así parece- respondí con toda la naturalidad que me fue posible.

- Pero si estás maravillosa amiga- me halagó mientras daba unos pasos para abrazarme.

- ¿Qué acaso no puedo estarlo?- expulsé algo molesta por su tono sarcástico.

- claro que sí, Herms- alisó mi cabello con dulzura y me acomodó los hombros de la polera- Necesitas maquillaje.

- Sin dudas- le sonreí a modo de disculpa, estaba constantemente a la defensiva, debía relajarme si quería que todo marchara a la perfección.

Abrió nuevamente su baúl y revolvió algunos libros antes de sacar del interior un bolsito de cuentas bastante grande. Deslizó la cremallera del bolso y comenzó a colocar distintos pomos de pintura sobre la cama.

- Lárgalo Herms- Me dijo luego de colocar algo de rubor sobre mis pómulos.

- ¿Disculpa?- pregunté algo confundida por su reciente consulta.

- Dime por que has decido este cambio de apariencia, ¿acaso piensas asistir a la fiesta de mis hermanos?- me miró seria, odiaba esa mirada. La pelirroja descubría mis mentiras luego de escudriñarme con sus ojos azules.

-Sí- Un calor recorrió todo mi cuerpo hasta colorear mis mejillas de un tono perlado.

- Me parece una gran idea- enfatizó aquellas palabras con una alegría realmente estimulante. – Lo considero apropiado, te la has pasado en aquella biblioteca toda la tarde, necesitas diversión.

Aquello me enfureció, mi amiga decía la verdad sin escrúpulos, pero de todas formas no podía evitar sentir aquel cosquilleo en estómago cuando mencionaban mi falta de vida social.

- ¿Cómo van las cosas con Harry?- insistí para cambiar el aire de la conversación, demasiada información sobre mi persona.

Puede observar como Ginny rodaba los ojos, la conocía en profundidad y le dolía hablar de aquel tema. Sin embargo necesitaba conocer algunos detalles para poder ayudarla a superar el amor hacía mi mejor amigo. La pelirroja sentía un profundo cariño sobre Harry desde que tengo memoria para recordarlo, pero este estaba demasiado ocupado en sus conquistas para notarlo.

- Sabes… pienso de debería saberlo- solté luego de unos largos minutos de silencio. Ginny negó con la cabeza reiteradas veces.

- No- empleó aquel tono áspero y sin vida que tanto detestaba.

- Quiero una razón coherente para asegurarme de que tienes motivos suficientes para ocultar tus sentimientos Ginebra Weasley- le lancé aquellas palabras sin apartar la vista de aquel par de ojos azules que repentinamente, habían perdido su brillo característico.

- Simplemente…- dejó escapar un largo suspiro mientras elegía las palabras adecuadas- las cosas no cambiarían.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura Ginny?- emití con dulzura al mismo tiempo que tomaba sus cálidas manos- quiero decir, no lo has intentado.

- Ni tampoco pienso hacerlo- repentinamente las lágrimas le rodaban por aquellas mejillas que se asemejaban tanto a las de su hermano, sentí un deseo incontrolable de estrecharla en mis brazos- Sabes algo Hermione, no creo poder resistir su rechazo.

- ¿y si no lo hace? Quizá el sienta lo mismo que tú y no se atreva, ya sabes… por las mismas razones que me manifiestas ahora. – le rebatí sabiendo que no tenía razón, me sentí una cobarde. Le estaba exigiendo a mi amiga que le dijera sus sentimientos a Harry cuando yo misma no era capas de hacerlo con Ron.

- ¿Harry Potter no se atreve a decir sus sentimientos?- exclamó irónica- puedo enumerar una lista de alumnas a las cuales les ha dicho eso y más- se levantó de la cama y comenzó a vagar por la habitación.

No sabía que contestar a aquello, Ginny tenía razón. Harry poseía una interminable lista de brujas a las cuales había seducido, no distinguía estatuto de sangre, color de cabello, altura, todas eran apropiadas. Bajé la vista mirando fijamente al suelo y por un instante me planteé la posibilidad de decirle al pelirrojo todo lo que sentía. Tan pronto como pensé aquella posibilidad la descarté por completo, una sensación de angustia me inundó por completo. Comprendía los motivos por los cuales Ginny sufría, un amor no correspondido y un temor al rechazo. Me sentí identificada con ella, conocía su dolor ya que lo había experimentado a lo largo de mi vida, nada menos que con su propio hermano, Ron.

- Dean me quiere- no era una pregunta sino más bien una afirmación, no entendía donde encajaba Dean en este conflicto amoroso.

- ¿Qué sucede con el?- me había levantado y caminaba en dirección a mi amiga.

- Voy a darle una oportunidad- con el puño de su manga se enjugó una lágrima que se deslizaba por la punta de su nariz.

No pude contestar eso, simplemente me limité a abrazarla con todas las fuerzas que fui capas. Me alegraba por Ginny, sabía que Dean era un buen chico y que podría hacerla feliz. Sin embargo, mi amiga no había olvidado a Harry, ni siquiera había empezado a intentarlo. Me abrumaba la posibilidad de que la pelirroja buscara a Dean para olvidarse de el, no pude menos que sonreír… Al menos tenía alguien para ayudarla en el intento.

*__*

La sala común de Gryffindor era el punto de encuentro, solo debía salir de mi habitación y bajar las estrechas escaleras que me comunicaban a dicho lugar. Mi amiga debía darse una ducha y cumplir todos los pasos que requiere una preparación, por ende y luego de sus interminables consejos sobre el manejo de los zapatos, me indicó que me adelantara a la fiesta.

La cabeza me daba vueltas, mis pies estaban adoloridos por el reducido espacio que tenían para estirarse y mis manos sudaban. No dejaba de preguntarme que diablos hacía, porque había tomado la estúpida determinación de asistir. Sin embargo, luego de la charla que había mantenido con mi amiga reconocía una notable sensación de coraje que se apoderaba de mi cuerpo, recorría cada parte de mi cuerpo y me animaba a seguir.

Recordé como había iniciado todo esto y mis pensamientos me guiaban hacía una sola persona en particular: Ronald Weasley. Lo hacía únicamente por el, por mis sentimientos y mi deseo de algo mejor. Tenía expectativas para la fiesta que estaba comenzando, no concebía otra imagen que no fuera nuestros cuerpos unidos en un abrazo. Me reconforté ante aquella posibilidad…

La sala común de Gryffindor estaba decorada con los colores característicos de cada casa en particular, todas tendrían alumnos presentes en la fiesta. Las luces de diferentes colores giraban provocando un efecto increíble sobre los muros. Había un centenar de alumnos que se repartían sobre todo el espacio, algunos movían sus cuerpos al ritmo de la música en la pista de baile, otros habían ocupado los sillones acompañados de alguna bruja en particular y no faltaban aquellos que bebían Whisky de fuego, cerveza de manteca o alguna sustancia que contenía alcohol en una improvisada barra situada al extremo de la misma.

Una luz blanca me iluminó por completo dejándome abrumada, me costaba abrir los ojos debido a la intensidad de la misma, comprendí que la música se había detenido y que la mirada de los alumnos se fijaba únicamente en mi persona.

Sentía ganas de salir corriendo pero descarté aquella opción, podía morir en el intento con aquellos zapatos. Deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que la escalera de mármol se partiera en dos y me tragara en ese mismo instante, la idea de fingir un desmayo habría ocasionado más revuelo, estaba completamente sola, temblando y con un deseo incontrolable de desaparecer en ese preciso momento.

* * *

**Uf, acá termina el segundo capítulo. Me costo bastante, si bien le había dado una releía hace un par de días decidí ampliarlo... Nunca había escrito capítulos tan largos y no me fué sencillo adaptarme. **

**Dos cosas:**

**1) Les pido pancienca, les puedo adelantar que los capítulos que siguen son realmente interesantes. Finalmente aparece nuestro querido Draco Malfoy, van a pasar cosas MUY fuertes. (JAJA, por algo decidí K+xD) **

**2) Reviews, reviews, nada más que eso para continuar la historia. **

**Saludos (:  
**


	3. Capítulo tercero: La fiesta!

**Capítulo tercero: La fiesta**

-Vamos- Ginny me dio un leve empujón para que recuperará el movimiento, mis piernas seguían temblando y la mirada de aquellas personas no dejaba de incomodarme.

Con calma deposité uno de mis pies sobre el escalón y comencé a bajar alternando ambas extremidades. Mis oídos sintieron nuevamente la música que minutos antes se había detenido, me atreví a levantar la vista y comprendí que la mayoría de los alumnos habían regresado a sus actividades.

- Serías tan amable de explicarme que diablos hacías detenida en el medio de la escalera- Ginny tenía un ataque de risa y no dejaba de hacerme preguntas relacionadas al reciente suceso que había protagonizado.

- no lo sé- fue lo único que logré responder.

Dean Thomas se había acercado hasta nuestra posición, descubrí las intenciones de mi compañero por lo que busqué desesperadamente la mirada de mi amiga. La pelirroja me dirigió una sonrisa cómplice, comprendí el mensaje oculto en aquel gesto, todo iba bien. Asentí levemente con la cabeza cuando Dean se inclino ante mi presencia, no pude contener la risa ante ello. Su inclinación había sido demasiado exagerada, estaba claro que deseaba causar impresión ante Ginny.

Dean había tomado con dulzura las manos de mi amiga, noté como le temblaba el pulso. Sentí un arrebato de ternura hacía ambos, quería abrazarlos y desearles felicidades. Aparté la vista, deseaban intimidad y los estaba privando de aquello.

Me encontraba de pie en el centro de la sala común, esta se hallaba repleta de estudiantes, pero aún así me sentía completamente sola. Me froté ambas manos con nerviosismo, las cosas no marchaban correctamente. Intenté serenarme, respiré profundo y giré nuevamente hacía la reciente pareja. Dean se había acercado tanto que su rostro se hallaba a escasos milímetros de distancia del de Ginny. Mientras seguía con la vista fija en mi amiga, la cual sonreía tímidamente luego de escuchar las palabras que Dean le susurraba al oído, advertí como mis dos amigos caminaban hacía mi sitio.

El rostro de ambos reflejaba cierta sorpresa y desconcierto. Los conocía a la perfección y sabía que no se esperaban esto, jamás imaginaron que su amiga, _la mejor de la clase, obsesionada con los libros y empeñada en lograr la mayor calificación_, estaba delante de sus narices vistiendo de aquella forma. Ni siquiera se habían molestado en invitarme, pero no debía reprocharles nada, así como yo los conocía, ellos también conocían mis preferencias y no consideraron como una de ellas la idea de asistir a una fiesta. Me animó la idea de causarles una nueva impresión, en especial al pelirrojo, esperaba que notara el cambio y comenzara a evaluar mis posibilidades. Quería causar impacto, quería sentirme deseada por el.

Ron circulaba con ese aire desinteresado que tanto me gustaba, llevaba las manos en ambos bolsillos y el cabello completamente alborotado hacía todas las direcciones. Me mordí el labio inferior con nerviosismo, mis amigos no dejarían pasar la oportunidad de ridiculizar mi aspecto.

-Estás increíble- Harry me besó la mejilla con dulzura, era una de las pocas brujas dentro del colegio que se resistía a sus encantos y a las cuales no intentaba seducir.

- ¿tú dices?- Farfullé en un intento de sonar inocente, pero comprendí que no sonaba como tal. Simplemente parecía una torpe bruja con una autoestima por el suelo y una inseguridad recurrente.

- Completamente… Si no te creería una hermana Herms, estarías conmigo en aquellos sillones- señaló hacía la parte más oscura de la sala común.

_Como una hermana Gracias_, pensé para mis adentros. No era lo que deseaba escuchar y mucho menos del alumno más mujeriego de Hogwarts. Me consolé pensando que aquel comentario no era de la persona que estaba esperando ni por la cual había tomado la difícil decisión de dar un cambio de 180 grados a mi aspecto y personalidad.

Pero allí seguía esperando que Ronald Weasley se dignara a dirigirme la palabra, ni siquiera me miraba. Al contrario, solo dirigía la vista hacía un grupo de estudiantes del último año que bailaban seductoramente. Parecía algo nervioso, se frotaba las manos continuamente y no dejaba de sacudir el pie izquierdo contra el suelo.

Mi corazón estaba a punto de salirse de mi pecho, los latidos se habían vuelto incontrolables. En mi garganta comenzaba a formarse un nudo de angustia que conocía bastante bien, mis ojos se llenaron de inquietas lágrimas que amenazaban con escaparse de mis ojos. Me controlé con toda la fuerza que fui capas, no debía mostrar ni el más mínimo signo de debilidad ante aquel joven. Quizá no lo merecía, pero en estos momentos solo sentía decepción hacia mi persona. Pensé en mi aspecto, tal vez no estaba completamente perfecta, me faltaba perfume, más maquillaje, tal vez el morado no me favorecía, busqué estás y más respuestas ante tal muestra de desprecio. No necesitaba un sinfín de palabras para sentirme feliz, con un simple _hermosa_, _magnífica_, _maravillosa _e incluso _linda_ me conformaba. Pero estaba situada frente a el, esperando algo que no llegaría, soñando con algo que no sucedería. Un arrebato repentino de rabia colmó mi paciencia, iba a explotar. Comenzaría a largar palabrotas y lo golpearía, cerré mis manos formando un puño duro y consistente, di media vuelta y comencé a caminar sin rumbo fijo.

Me costaba ver debido a las lágrimas que agolpaban mis ojos, me dirigí hacía la improvisada barra que estaba situada en un extremo de la sala común de mi propia casa. Allí me deje caer sobre un taburete que estaba decorado con los colores de Ravenclaw.

Seguramente mis amigos se estarían preguntando que diablos había sucedido conmigo, porque había decidido alejarme de aquella forma. O quizá no le estaban dando importancia, tal vez habían tomado la iniciativa y seguido el deseo de Ronald por acercarse a aquellas brujas que movían sus caderas hipnotizando a todo aquel que las miraba. Ni siquiera tuve las fuerzas necesarias para voltearme y comprobar mis pensamientos, solo lograría decaerme aún más.

- ¿Se te ofrece algo?- reconocí a Lee Jordan que me sonreía del otro lado del mostrador.

Dudé durante algunos segundos, no conocía demasiado acerca de bebidas alcohólicas y no cabía dentro de mis posibilidades algún refresco. Necesitaba olvidar el reciente suceso y según los relatos de Ginny el whisky de fuego causaba tal efecto.

-Whisky de fuego, por favor- susurré algo nerviosa ante la mirada sorpresiva de Lee.

- Aquí tienes- le dí los sickle de plata necesarios al mismo tiempo que Jordan depositaba la copa sobre la barra.

Un millón de pensamientos colmaron mi mente, observé la imagen de mi madre durante sus charlas sobre las consecuencias del alcohol, pensé en los efectos que podía causar aquel whisky y en mis amigas, las cuales habían relatado las locuras que habían cometido luego de una noche cargada de cervezas de manteca. Pero en ese instante logré observar a Ron que tomaba de la mano a Lavander Brown y besaba su cuello con apremio.

Dejé escapar un grito de rabia que se ahogo en aquella muchedumbre, tomé la copa con ambas manos y me la bebí de un sorbo. Sentí como el whisky me quemaba la garganta, como bajaba lentamente hasta llegar a mi estómago. No sé cuanto tiempo me mantuve en aquella posición, noté como el alcohol comenzaba a surtir efecto en mi organismo.

La cabeza me daba vueltas, mi mente reaccionaba tarde a los estímulos externos. Sentí como mi cerebro se relajaba debido a su efecto placentero, me puse de pie con dificultad. Había perdido el equilibrio.

En esos momentos divisé a Ronald que había cambiado de posición, su mano derecha se apoyaba con firmeza sobre el muslo de Lavander, mientras que su mano izquierda recorría su cabello y su cintura. Sentí aquel deseo incontrolable de golpear a Lavander y ponerme en su posición, ocupando su lugar. Quería ser la mujer a quien el recorriera con placer y deseo incontrolable, necesitaba demostrarle lo sensual que podía ser en aquella situación. Lo detesté por no darme una oportunidad.

_Te arrepentirás Ronald Weasley, te arrepentirás de esto. Querrás que vuelva a ti, desearás recorren mi cuerpo con tus ansiosas manos. No podrás soportar que me lance a otros brazos…_

_Otros brazos_, por fin comprendí todo. Sabía como debía actuar, ahora conocía mi segundo paso. Mis pies me fallaron y estuve a punto de chocar contra Parvati Patil. Estaba ebria, comenzaba a perder la cabeza pero había tomado una determinación en aquel momento de inconciencia.

Debía provocar celos en ron, debía enloquecerlo.

En esos momentos Draco Malfoy se cruzó en mi camino.


End file.
